Windows
by sasunaru1123
Summary: Windows are a one way pass to the outside world from the comfort of our home. However what happens when May's window become a one way pass to love? (Not only contestshipping, but pokeshipping and ferriswheelshipping too)


**Window ~A Contest shipping fic**

**Yo~ Sasunaru1123 is back again and I decided that it was high time I paid pokemon its dues, you know apart from playing it every day. So I'm going to tell three stories, for three different couples with the same topic just to challenge myself. So as you can probably guess Drew and May are up first just because I love Drew's snarky attitude. I couldn't resist! Oh and I want you guys to guess which couple I'm doing next and please if the couple isn't what you wanted, no flames. Ready… LET'S GO ~~**

**-May's P.O.V-**

The bright sun shone brilliantly through my satin curtains. I got up off of my beautiful canopy bed and ran towards my huge windows, pulling the curtains apart and basking in the morning's radiance. I sat down on my bed and began brushing my chocolate brown hair whilst singing to my Torchic. Suddenly the door was pushed open, slamming on my wall as it flung on its hinges. "May, oh darling, good morning. Did the princess get a good's night sleep?" I rolled my eyes and internally gagged at the purple haired servant standing in front of me. "Yes Harley, I slept exceptionally well last night. And good morning" I politely nodded. He flashed a huge creepy smile and closed the door. I sighed and got off the bed knowing that when Harley came into my room it was time to get moving. It was gonna be a long day.

…**xxXXxxXXxx…**

"Dawn my day was terrible! The worst of the worst!" I groaned completely fed up with this princess business. My blue haired friend nodded in agreement. I was practically crying my eyes out, "I have to marry the prince of Hoenn. And he's this douchy, snarky pretty boy. I hate guys like that!" I bawled. Dawn silently because she met him. Prince Drew Patterson, the sole heir to the throne of Hoenn. Pretty emerald green hair and matching sparkly green eyes, sweet voice and well built, not to mention he looked awesome in a suit Okay so maybe I did have a teensy tiny crush on him but as soon as he opens his mouth, bad things stream out of it, faster than my make-up that was flowing. Dawn patted my back and suddenly put on a look of utter and total determination "He's gonna pay for this. We'll roast him with Torchic, and then cool him of with that Swampert Ash gave you for your birthday, only to burn him to ashes again." Her smile was now creepy and dark, an evil aura surrounding my friend. I was about to retort when I heard the familiar pitter-patter of tiny clawed feet and a 'Tor'. "Torchic, there you- Wow who gave you these?" I asked astonished at the pretty white and red roses tied in a neat bundle around her neck. There was also a beautiful card with absolutely no name on it. "Sleep tight Princess, and don't worry about today. Sorry." I read out loud. Dawn was shocked at first but when I read out the line 'sorry' her face twisted into a knowing smile. I didn't figure it out then.

The gifts continued as well as the sweet cards, but I had no idea who was sending them and why, that was at least until the fifth night. I read the card Torchic had faithfully delivered and was amazed, it specifically said to look out of my window. I had no idea why but I stuck my head out the window anyways. Then I saw it. There was Drew, sitting on my balcony, a single white rose in his hand and a look of remorse on his face.

"You…" I began however my words were stuck in my throat as happiness and relief washed over me. I was actually hoping that Drew was the one serenading me. He stretched his hand out-

"What are you telling the kids May?" Drew called out from the hallway. I looked behind me to see Drew smirking at me. "Mommy's telling us the story of how you met, papa!" Miyu cheered. "Stowee! Stowee! Mama's telling us a stowee!" Maya yelled. I smiled warmly as Drew's strong arms encased my midsection, "You're telling them how I was a total douche to you? Not nice Princess." He teased. I giggled and kissed him in the nose. "Eww, mama aren't you gonna finish the story?" Miyu called again. Drew turned around redirected his smirk to the kids who were eagerly awaiting the answer, "Maybe tomorrow, but whenever you see the windows in the hall, remember that thanks to those I'm married to mommy 'kay" he cheekily said, still clinging to my stomach. "Okay, but that is pretty sweet I have to say." Miyu confessed dreamily "Sweet like candy!" Maya chimed. Both Drew and I laughed at this. "Alright, alright go sleep now. Good night sweeties" I mused "Good night mom." Miyu answered her head already disappearing under the comforter. "Good night mama." Maya answered, quickly following her sister. I smiled a content smile and turned around, only to find Drew still around my waist. "Okay, sir how can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes were half lidded and about two shades darker than they were at first, "I'm out of maple syrup." He coolly replied. I blushed slightly and sighed, "Fine but I'll put the maple syrup on your pancakes by the window in our room."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked smugly, "You really love those windows don't you?" I laughed and closed the door behind me, "Of course, the moon was the first witness to your bold proclamations of love after all." He nodded, eyes still dark "True."

I closed the door to our master bedroom and locked it. "So, Princess should I get the pancakes, or do you want to get them yourself?"

** S**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Miyu woke up to the sound of banging on the walls. Assuming it was nothing more than some Noctowl crashing into her window she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

_Thump. Thump._

There that noise was again! That damned thumping, Noctowl weren't that stupid and she knew because her uncle Ash's shiny Noctowl was very smart indeed. She got off her bed and went to the window just to make sure and sure enough, there was no Noctowl, so where in the world was that stupid sound coming from.

_Thump. Thump. THUMP._

Miyu very crossly marched through the halls of the palace and stomped up the stairs. The thumping was getting louder, the closer she got to her parents room! So they were the reason she couldn't get any sleep, how rude!

She was in front of her parent door when she heard something quite curious. Along with that insane thumping, she heard her mom scream something that sounded like 'Give me the pancakes'. So they were disturbing Miyu's sleep _and_ eating pancakes without her. She was gonna give them a piece of her mind! She turned the doorknob only to find that the door was locked.

She quickly pulled a hairpin from her bright green bun and unlocked the door. Only to see…her dad on top of… she slammed the door, ran downstairs and rushed straight to her room's window. Her parents were too preoccupied to even realise that Miyu saw them in a _compromising_ position.

"Mr. Moon." Miyu said breathlessly to the bright shining circle in the sky "You won't believe what I just saw…I'm never, ever, EVER eating another pancake again."

**Uh oh, poor Miyu. I have no idea why I did that but I just did so blah. Drew is OOC or so they say but I actually think that if he was in a good enough mood, he could be that sweet xD Anyways Maya is 6 and Miyu is 10, the reason she isn't on a journey is because she's a princess. She has her own pokemon and stuff but she just can't go on a journey. Anyways the next on will be… guess because I pointed out what I was doing. Okay Drew, May take it away:**

**Drew: This is stupid.**

**Me: It isn't! All you have to do is say bye everyone!**

**Drew: -.-" You just did that smarty.**

**May: Drew play nice, or no more maple syrup till Maya leaves the house!**

**Drew: Please you need my pancakes way more than I need your maple syrup.**

**May: I do not and I'll prove it!**

**Drew: Huh, well I bet you can't last one week without se-**

**Me: OKAY EVERYONE **


End file.
